Complicated Friends
by CloakPotion255
Summary: Harry Potter, back at the Dursleys for the summer. But Snape turns up on the doorstep, injured and bleeding.
1. Snape's Arrival

**I have already read other fanfictions with this story line. If you haven't read it already Kirby Lanes, O Mine Enemy is great. And I have read Hairball26's Walking the** **Line more times that I can remember. As I understand this was a challenge of some sort. Now as I am new to Fanfiction I have no idea what that means. But anyway, this is my story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this. None of the characters, and to prove it… if I did, Snape would not be dead!**

**Summary: Harry Potter, back at the Dursleys for the summer. But Snape turns up on the doorstep, injured and bleeding.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Snape's Arrival

Harry Potter was staring out of his window, watching the birds fly above the houses. He wished that Hedwig was here with him now, but he had sent her to the Weasley's because Vernon would definitely not have her in the house. She wasn't due back for a week, when Ron and he exchange letters before Hedwig flies back to stay with them for another week. Hedwig left Privet Drive yesterday and Harry was now left re-reading Ron's letter over and over again.

Dear Harry,

It's been seriously dull here; there has been nothing to do. Hermione is due here tomorrow, so in time for Hedwig to send you a letter from her as well. Oh and did Hermione tell you she was off for a tour around America? Apparently that's what she's done all holiday.

Oh and I don't know if you get the Daily Prophet with the Dursleys, so you might not have heard about Snape's disappearance. It's been all over the prophet, most people think he's joined back with You Know Who. The greasy bastard. But Dumbledore still thinks that he's on our side, he's refusing to employ another Potions teacher! I think a change from that greasy git would be nice!

I hope to see you soon,

Ron

The first time he read it Harry laughed at the last line. But having read it through over 50 times, he was starting to get anxious. He'd had plenty of time to think about what Ron had said to him, and even though a new potions teacher would be nice; if Snape has joined Voldemort again then there must be a good reason. Maybe he has a plan; Snape wouldn't want to blow his cover unless it was something really good.

To try and take his mind off of the greasy potions professor, he looked around outside. The Dursleys had gone out for the day and would not be due back until tonight, so he had a whole day to himself. But then he noticed something, across the street stood a man in black. He started slowly staggering towards the Dursleys house, Harry looked around for his wand before remembering that it was locked in the cupboard under the stairs. He grabbed the next best thing, a book. He had the idea that he could smack the stranger round the head when he got the chance.

Slowly he opened the front door and found the black man on his knees just in front of the door "Potter, stay in house" Harry recognized the voice, it was Snape! What the hell was Snape doing on his knees in front of Harry Potter?

Snape stood up, grabbing the door frame for support. "Stay in the house" he whispered. Harry dropped the book as Snape began to fall forwards. Harry didn't know what made him do it, but he stepped forwards and caught him before he hit the floor. Harry led him gently on the floor, before taking his hands away as quickly as possible. Even Snape's cloak was greasy, but as he looked at his hands it was not grease, it was blood. _Shit _Harry thought. He knelt down next to his most hated professor and turned him onto his back, and gasped at the state he was in.

Harry saw that his heavy black robes were saturated in blood and ripped in quite a few places. Snape's arm was wrapped tightly around his abdomen, so Harry assumed that there was some damage there as well. His face was unharmed but was paler than Harry had ever seen him. His breathing was labored, and even with the heat of the house and his thick black robes he was shaking. Harry shook his shoulder slightly harder than he had intended, and Snape opened his eyes and groaned. "Sna- Professor? Umm, you need to help me... um get you upstairs" The Potions Professor nodded and said "Okay, Potter you are going to need to help me though" Harry stood shocked for a minute; Snape had just asked Harry Potter for help! Snape didn't seem to be getting very far on his own so all Harry could think to do was to hook his arms under Snape's and lift him up. As Harry did it, he could feel the Professors shoulder muscles tense under his hands as he lifted Snape to his feet. Snape couldn't help but moan as Potters hands pressed hard against his ribs. "Sorry" he heard Harry mumble. Once he was upright, Harry put one of his arms over his shoulder and started to half pull half guide Snape towards the stairs.

By the top of the stairs Harry was nearly carrying Snape, he wasn't as heavy as Harry had thought but he wasn't looking forward to dragging the Potions Professor to his room. At the top of the stairs he looked back down and saw that where Snape had been led on the floor was a huge blood stain. Grabbing Snape again, he dragged the Professor into his room and dumped him on the floor. Now thanks to him, he had about an hour of cleaning to do downstairs. He thought about putting towels on the bed and lifting him onto it, but he decided that he had already given him lots of scrubbing to do downstairs, so he was going to stay on the wooden floor. And he didn't like the idea of Snape being on his bed anyway.

All his worry for his Potions Professor left as he realized that not only did he have to clean the floor downstairs, he also had to clean the floor in his room as well. And he had forgotten to clean the kitchen for the Dursleys. Great, that means no dinner for him then. At least that would show Snape, he would have nothing to eat as well. Leaving Snape on the floor, he walked downstairs his mood slightly lightened. But again his mood dropped when he caught sight of what he had to clean up. Glancing at the time, he knew he would have time to clean this, but there was no way he would be able to clean the kitchen as well. And he started scrubbing the blood, thinking about how much he hated Snape.

An hour later and the carpet was as good as new, just as he heard the Dursleys car come into the drive. _Shit _He hadn't even started the kitchen; they were going to kill him. He ran into the cupboard under the stairs and waited for them to move into the kitchen before making a run for it upstairs. "BOY" He heard his uncle yell from the kitchen. He sprinted up the stairs two at a time, but wasn't quick enough. "Don't you dare run away from me, Potter!" Harry turned around, and grimaced at his uncle's face. "I gave you one job, one bloody job! And you are too lazy to do it!"

He waited patiently for his uncle's decision of how to punish him. "Right, come and make us tea. I will be watching you, you will not eat any of it!" he yelled. Harry felt like running to his room and never coming out, but he forced himself to walk back downstairs and face his uncle.

At about 7pm, he walked back up to his room exhausted. Opening his door, and walking inside. He tripped over something on the floor. "Shit" he shouted. He turned onto his back to see what he had tripped on, Snape; lying exactly where Harry had left him. He knew that he needed to look at his injuries before he could go to sleep as well. A horrible thought came into his head that Snape might be dead. Gasping, he knelt over the Professor and saw his chest was lightly rising and falling. At least he was alive. Harry closed his eyes for a few minutes, before getting up to look at the Potions Professors injuries.

* * *

I hope you like the story, and please review on your way out! See, Fanfiction have made it even easier to review now, you don't even have to go onto another page. So please tell me what you think, should I carry it on or not?


	2. Explanations

**Okay, I've decided to answer reviews at the start of the next chapter, because then if anyone brings up something important, everyone can see it.**

**Sirius-Loey –** There ya go, second chapter! :D

**Snivillus-Lives-28**** –** Will Snape Live? YES, I would not want to kill off Snape! I haven't quite answered how he got hurt yet, but Harry's on to that! And Petunia, you'll find out in the next chapter.

**HansGruberForever**** – **Thanks for the advice, I found it really hard to make the first chapter my own plot, as they all start the same… but its as much of my own plot as I can make it from here. Oh and I'm loving your Hans Gruber stories by the way :D

**psion53**** – **That question will be answered in the next chapter, though I'd leave this one on a cliff-hanger… evil I know!

**totally loko x10**** – **I have decided to carry it on, so here's chapter 2!

**JulieSnape02**** – **The other two are fantastic, I've read them so many times! Did you like them?

**popdiva97**** – **Thanks for reviewing, chapter 2!

**Alethea27**** – **How's the updating time? I was writing this all yesterday (Okay, well not ALL but for quite a long time!)

**Thankyou to every reviewer and I hope you like the second chapter as much as you do the first!**

Chapter 2: Explanations

Harry didn't like the idea of having to touch the bloody and greasy professor. But his guilty mind reminded him that he hadn't checked him earlier, like he should of. Dumbledore would of killed him if Snape had died because he didn't want to get anywhere near his professor. He thought about what Dumbledore would say if he was here, but all he could think of was if Dumbledore was here; they would not be in this stupid mess. Why had Snape come here of all places anyway? He was reminded of Snape first words to him "Potter, stay in house." His Potions Professor had come to warn him about something, and it must be important because he must have known he would be stuck here.

He reached down to get off the heavy black cloak. Silently praying that Snape wouldn't wake up, he didn't want to be caught undressing the feared teacher. That off, and no movement from Snape; he started unbuttoning the many buttons on his black coat. The black frock coat was crisscrossed with rips. Harry remembered Hermione talking about a curse that does this, Harry wondered if Voldemort had tortured him. The cutting curse had been used, that much was obvious, but he couldn't imagine Snape letting someone curse him. He must have been too weak to fight, or he had no choice. Again Harry wondered what had injured Snape so badly. Somehow Harry managed to get Snape out of the coat, and threw it into the corner of his room.

Harry stared at the white… no red shirt. That too was ripped as badly as the coat and it was plastered to his chest. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from the dwindling size of him. Harry thought that perhaps the billowing cloak made him look bigger, but Harry was sure that Snape had never been this thin. And he was pretty sure it didn't happen over the week or so he had been missing. Harry decided that the shirt was beyond magical repair, the coat could be repaired with a wand. But the shirt was a mess, so Harry grabbed some scissors off his desk and started to cut through the material; carful not to touch Snape with them. Finally cutting through the arms, he pulled it from under Snape.

He looked at his professor, stripped to the waist in front of him. Stop the bleeding; he should have done that hours ago. Looking around he picked up one of the three towels that he had got from the Dursleys room. He didn't know what to do, to stop the bleeding he would have had to press hard on the wounds. But there is so many of them, and not only that; his entire left side was covered in dark bruised which told Harry that Voldemort or whoever did this to him, also liked the muggle method of beating. He knew he would have to press on the bruises anyway, so he might as well do it when the professor was unconscious. Folding the towel over, he pressed it against the whole of Snape's left side. He heard his professor let out a low moan, but when he glanced at him, he was still unconscious.

20 minutes later, he had managed to stop all of the bleeding on his torso, but he realized that he didn't have anything to wrap Snape's obviously broken ribs. He resigned to let Snape work that one out when he wakes. He looked Snape over again, apart from his chest and stomach he looked okay. Harry decided that there was nothing else he could do except try to make him more comfortable. He took one of the pillows from Dudley's bed, as he had loads so wouldn't miss one. And he found a sleeping bag that the zip wouldn't do up on, so they had probably forgotten they had it. Glad that the Dursleys were still downstairs watching TV, he carried the sleeping bag and pillow into his room.

He didn't want to move Snape, so he couldn't really do anything to make him comfortable except put a pillow under his head. Now what would he do, he had imagined Snape to wake up by now. He sat on the bed and read Ron's letter through again. On about the 20th time through he heard a low moan of pain, he looked up startled. Before realizing that it was only Snape, he was trying unsuccessfully to sit up. "Urgh, Potter where have you put my clothes?" he grimaced, looking at his bruised and cut chest. Harry sat on the end of the bed "Umm, I had to check your injuries and there not- you can't put them back on sir" Harry watched as Snape wrapped his right arm around his stomach and led back down.

For five minutes all Harry heard from Snape was his labored breathing that still showed he was awake. "Sir?" "Potter" Snape said, without looking up. "I was thinking, why did you come here?" Snape sat bolt upright, gasping and shutting his eyes tight at the pain it caused. When he had recovered he said "The ministry has been taken over by the Dark Lord! No one else knows; he is using the ministry to track you down. He will kill you the minute you step out of the wards." Harry stared shocked at Snape. "How come Dumbledore doesn't know?" Snape slowly shifted so his back was resting against the wall, "All the top people in the ministry are being controlled by him, stupid boy!"

Harry looked at Snape, angry at him for calling him stupid. Snape had his eyes closed and his head resting against the wall, he was shivering. Now he was thinking about it, he was cold as well. So he didn't want to even think about how cold his professor was. He felt guilty for not offering him the sleeping bag or even a t-shirt earlier. "Oh, umm… Professor, there is a sleeping bad for you over there and give me a minute and I'll get you a t-shirt" His professor nodded and slowly inched over to the corner. Harry left the room and slipped into Dudley's room to grab Snape a black t-shirt.

He went back into his room and shut the door behind him. He passed Snape the shirt and watched him struggle to get it on_. _It was still too big on Snape's thin frame, but he settled down in the sleeping bag. "Sir, what exactly happened to you?" Harry tried. Snape groaned "I'm going to sleep, I might consider telling you when I wake up" Harry nodded, and went back to reading Ron's letter and staring out of the window.

10 minutes later he heard Vernon calling him "Come down here, boy! You need to clean up!" Harry groaned. He'd hoped to have a quiet evening, with Snape asleep as well. He got downstairs and came face to face with Vernon. "Who were you talking to earlier?" Harry paled, that's all he wanted; Vernon to know Snape was here, he'd probably beat the shit out of Snape. "I wasn't talking to anyone, I was reading my book" Vernon narrowed his eyes at Harry, but seemed to believe him. "Clean up the kitchen, we are going to bed" Harry nodded, and made his way into the kitchen.

Once Harry had finished the kitchen, and was about to make his way back upstairs when he thought about Snape. He couldn't help but think how thin his professor was so he decided to sneak a packet of crisps up for him. The Dursleys had a massive stock of crisps so Vernon would think that Dudley ate them, he didn't know what Snape would like so he just got some plain ones.

Harry went into his room and shut the door behind him; glancing at Snape he saw that he was awake. "Umm, sir. I got you some crisps" his offer seemed almost stupid now, he had been missing more than a week and from the look of him; Voldemort didn't give him anything. He also hoped that his offer of food would hopefully make Snape tell him what had happened to him. Giving Snape the crisps he watched as he ate about quarter of the packet before putting an arm over his stomach and putting them down.

Harry thought he might as well ask Snape what happened anyway. "Snape, as we ate both stuck in here; will you tell me what happened?" He glanced up at Harry. "Potter, it is none of your business what happened" Harry stood up, almost shouting. "But Sir, it is my bloody business" "Oh, how come?" his professor sneered. "Because you just turn up here, half dead, with a message that if I go outside I'll die! That is my business!" He shouted. Snape opened his mouth to answer, probably to shout back. But Harry had gone completely silent; he completely forgot that the Dursleys were in the house. And he could hear one of them coming to his room. "Potter? Who are you shouting at?" Petunia was coming into the room, what would she say if she saw Snape!

**Okay, well thank you for reading again. Please review, it what gets me to write it quicker, meaning a quicker update! **

**Now, I'm off to London today, so I am aiming to write the next chapter tomorrow… or I might start it tonight. **


	3. Surprises

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for a while, I've had a really bad few weeks. My Grandad died a couple of days after my last update, so I haven't been in the mood to write or do anything apart from run. But you can thank Rhydian (yep, the one from X Factor) I went to see him a few days ago and his mum had found out about my Grandad so Rhyd (this was at the stage door) He told me his views on Death, and he's made me feel better. So I felt up to writing it again :D **

**HansGruberForever – **Thank you for all your help!

**Psion53 – **Here you go, no cliffhanger! You happy? :)

**Snivillus-Lives-28**** – **Thank you, sorry it's a bit late… Okay, very late!

**Darklight-phoenix**** – **Thanks for reviewing, Hope you like this chapter.

**Sirius-Loey – **Glad you like it, I hope you like this one as well.

* * *

Chapter 3: Surprises

Harry looked wildly for somewhere to hide Snape, but even if he found somewhere he wouldn't be able to get his professor there quick enough. So he just resigned to trying to explain to Petunia why there was a fully grown wizard in her house. This was going to be fun!

Harry stood up and walked towards the door, out of the corner of his eye he saw Snape; with a lot of effort do the same. The door swung open and Petunia burst in, taking in the scene. From Harry stood right in front of her, to Snape a few feet behind Harry. Her eyes widened as she strode past Harry, shoving him into the bed. Walking straight up to Snape and slapping him hard in the face. His face snapped to the right and he stumbled back; smashing into the wall before sliding down to sit against it. Petunia gasped, she had not expected that to happen. Harry jumped off the bed and rushed to Snape. "Get away from me, Potter" Snape spat at him. "Snape, what are you doing here? You were never welcome in here" she almost screamed. Harry stared shocked at them both, they knew each other; how? "Believe me Tuney" Snape almost spat the name, "I never wanted to return to this house" Harry mouth gaped open. "Then why are you here now!?" Petunia had walked so that she towered over Snape. "I came to give Potter a warning, and got stuck in this stupid room" "Can't you use your stick thing to get out" Snape laughed. "Tuney I wouldn't have even come here if I had my wand, The Dark Lord took it" Harry knew it, he was right. Snape's injures had something to do with Voldemort. "Tell me what happened" Petunia seemed to have gone from angry to caring. This was weird; he would have to question Snape when he understood what was going on. "No way" Petunia knelt in front of Snape "Then show me" Harry mouth gaped open again, Petunia knew about Occlumency? This was getting weirder by the second. "Wait, you two-"Petunia didn't look away but said "Shut up Potter" Snape glanced at Harry before nodding at Petunia.

Petunia whispered "Legilimens" Harry sat on his bed watching Petunia's eyes widen at what Snape was showing her. When the contact was broken, she stumbled back staring at him. "Severus" she gasped "we need to get you to a hospital" Snape sat up straighter "Did you even see what the Dark Lord just said?" he practically growled at Petunia "Did you even understand any of it? He will kill anyone that leaves this house" Harry watched his Aunt, still not believing that she knew Occlumency. "Vernon can't know you're here, he will chuck you and Harry into the streets" Harry spoke "Professor, can't you stay in here until your well enough to apparate?" Snape glared at him "It seems, Potter, that I have no choice" Petunia looked pretty unhappy about this arrangement, but instead said "Fine, but I'm going to bed. Try not to die overnight" "I'll try" Snape sneered. Petunia glared at him, her previous concern for Harry's professor forgotten.

As soon as the door closed, Harry was on his feet, Snape had a lot of explaining to do. "What was all that about?" he demanded. Snape almost smiled at him, "All what?" Harry decided, okay start from the beginning. "How do you two know each other?" "I used to live near her as a child" Harry picked apart that answer, "That means you knew my mother" Harry didn't mean to say that out loud. "Once again Potter, your intelligence astounds me" Harry ignored him. "How does my Aunt know Occlumency?" Snape turned his head away, and didn't answer. They sat in silence for 5 minutes before Harry started getting annoyed. "Professor the answer?" "Don't speak to me like that Potter, even outside of school I am still your teacher" he spat at Harry. "But I taught her" He gaped at Snape. "You?" "Yes potter, me. It was not my idea, and believe me I would not have done it if the headmaster hadn't of suggested it" Snape smirked "However she was better at it than you"

Harry was angry now "How did you teach her though, sir? I bet you didn't attack her mind and tell her that she was rubbish?" Snape almost smiled again. They sat in silence again, both seemingly deep in thought.

"Professor?" Harry mumbled "Why did you need to teach her?" Snape sighed. "I'm tired and I can't be bothered to answer any more of your stupid questions" Harry refused to back down "I know no more than when you arrived here, I have no idea how you ended up in that kind of state, I have a right to know." Harry didn't shout this time, he didn't want to risk waking Vernon up. "I'll tell you one answer, that's it for tonight, now what is it?" Harry thought about it, what would he more like to know? He decided on how he got the injuries. "How did you get all your injuries?" Snape groaned "Really Potter? You really want to know?" "Yes" he said, maybe a little too quickly. "Fine come here and I'll show you, but if you talk to anyone about what you see, you will have detentions for the rest of your school life" "I promise, sir" harry replied, surprised that Snape was even going to show him.

Harry's mind was filled with Snape's memories; he saw it as if he was stood watching the scene in front of him.

_"Severuss, come here." A death eater from Harry's right walked towards Voldemort and sank to his knees before him. "Give me you wand, you will not be needing it" Harry watched as Snape put his hand into his robes and give his wand to the dark wizard in front of him. "We have a traitor in our ranks, severus." No one spoke, Voldemort smiled, a smile to turn anyone's blood to ice; snape however seemed unaffected by it and still gazed expressionless into Voldemort's dark eyes. "What do you think about it Severus?" Voldemort used a tone that would reduce anyone asked into a shivering wreck; but not snape. "I am surprised, my lord. That anyone would be so stupid as to do such a thing" He smiled his horrible smile again, "Well everyone knows you are not stupid, so why?" "Why what, my lord?" _

_Voldemort bared his teeth as he shouted "crucio" From what Harry saw, it had no affect on Snape. Harry looked at Voldemort, he was staring at Snape with loathing and surprise written on his face. He walked forwards and kicked Snape's side, forcing him onto his back before pushing his foot into his stomach as hard as he could. "You're a traitor Snape, and you will suffer for it!" He lifted his foot from Snape and flicked his wand, sending Snape flying into the wall. Harry caught Voldemort nod to his followers and they surrounded where Snape had fallen. Harry watched as all of them sent crucios, slicing hexes and he heard some shout Sectumsempra. _

"NO!" Harry shouted. He came back to reality, gasping at what Snape had just showed him. "Sir, that's awful" Snape smirked "Potter, you didn't see all of it" Harry shook his head; there was no way he could see more of that! He was stunned and impressed by Snape's reaction to Crucio, Harry himself had witnessed the pain of that before; but Snape didn't even seem to feel it. "Did you show my Aunt all of it?" Snape moved with great difficulty so he was inside the sleeping bag "I thought I said one question, but yes I did" Harry sat on the end of his bed for hours. Snape had long ago fallen asleep when Harry finally agreed that he had no idea how his professor survived it, and he to curled into bed and almost straight away fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**I'm hoping I haven't lost my readers because of the HUGE update gap. If you are still here, please review. I will update quicker for the next chapter, and I don't know if going back to school helps or not. I always want to write more at school, but I don't have as much time. I guess we'll have to wait and see. Review on your way out please, bye for now!**

**Ohh, nearly forgot… I'M GOING TO HARRY POTTER STUDIO TOUR TOMORROW, I'm so excited! **


End file.
